The Fury in the Jury
The Fury in the Jury is the ninth episode of the ninth season of Bones. Summary Brennan is a juror on the case of professional soccer player Peter Kidman (guest star Brandon Quinn) who is accused of murdering his wife. When she uses pure objectivity to help prove the killer not guilty, his best friend, a key witness in the case, turns up dead. The Jeffersonian team must work together to prove that the soccer star was in fact guilty of killing both his wife and his friend. Synopsis The Scene of the Crime: The episode begins with the Jeffersonian team (sans Brennan) watching courtroom footage. Brennan’s on the jury, and a famous international soccer star, Peter Kidman, is on trial for killing his wife. Peter’s sister Alison is the first defense witness. As the trial continues, Booth and the team find out that the murdered victim they are working on is Peter’s friend — an expert witness for the prosecution. The Victim: Christopher Barnes, a longtime friend of Peter’s. He originally was going to testify for the defense, but flipped sides. His no-show in the courtroom led the jury to find Kidman not-guilty in the death of his wife. The Case Progression: While Brennan is on the jury, she encourages her other jurors to examine information that is only relevant to the case, including the dismissal of personal opinion. The Jeffersonian team keeps tabs on the trial as well, and they are angry (especially Angela) when the not-guilty verdict is announced. Of course, they know what Brennan doesn’t — that the victim whose murder they are trying to solve is the same person who would have (likely) presented enough information to the jury to convict. When Booth tells Brennan Barnes was murdered, she is shocked and angered. She re-joins the Jeffersonian team to solve the murder. His body had a couple of gun wounds, but it seems drowning was the real cause of death. His body suffered blunt force trauma to the head and was also wrapped in a vinyl material. Booth interrogates a possible drug dealer, who admits he has a baseball bat and a boat, but it turns out the vinyl on the victim doesn’t match his tarp. Sweets and Booth then question Kidman. He has his lawyer present, and tells them that he was on house arrest — the media was camped outside his place all night long; there was no way he could have committed the murder. Barnes’ body was also covered in some sort of spray, like that which would be on a car. Brennan determines one of the bullets cut through his Achilles tendon, making it impossible for him to escape his killer(s). Hodgins is able to trace some freshwater algae and locate the exact pond where Barnes was killed. He also finds a small piece of citrine. Meanwhile, Sweets and Booth track down records of Barnes’ solicitation of sex calls, and find he was supposed to meet a Kinky Kelly on the night he died. They trace her email back to a local library, and Angela is able to pull up security footage. This reveals that Kinky Kelly is Kidman’s sister, Alison. Booth and Sweets interrogate her, proving that her car cover matched the vinyl found around the victim AND her street was sprayed the day Barnes was killed. Sweets pushes hard for a confession, playing on her emotions and suggesting that she loved her brother enough to kill the witness for the prosecution. She cries, but doesn’t say much at the advice of the Kidman family lawyer. But it’s still enough for Booth to arrest her. Brennan and Daisy continue to examine the skeleton, which shows markings of a strong kick…like that an international soccer star might deliver. Brennan suggests to Booth that maybe the “fact” that Peter never left his house is somehow not a fact. She asks Angela for the media footage of Kidman’s house. The only person seen entering and exiting the house is Peter’s bodyguard. The Verdict: Brennan watches side-by-side footage of the bodyguard entering and exiting the home and is able to quickly identify that it isn’t the same person. Booth brings Peter back in for questioning, and he admits he went out. His hubris shows, and he says it’s not a big deal if he wanted to get out of the house for a while. But then Booth points out a citrine brooch on the bodyguard’s coat. Peter admits to wearing it. He doesn’t know it lost a stone — the one Hodgins found. This puts him at the crime scene, and when Brennan pulls out the brooch, he and his lawyer know he’s doomed. Cast Main Cast *Temperance Brennan - Emily Deschanel *Seeley Booth - David Boreanaz *Jack Hodgins - T.J Thyne *Angela Montenegro - Michaela Conlin *Camille Saroyan - Tamara Taylor *Lance Sweets - John Francis Daley Intern of the Week *Daisy Wick - Carla Gallo Guest Cast *Martin Zand - Ben Lawson *Alison Kidman - Margo Harshman *Peter Kidman - Brandon Quinn *Jessica Miller - Jazz Raycole *Prosecutor Peggy - Sara Mornel *Judge Bruce Cohen - Michael Rothhaar *Ed Barrow - Chad Addison *Robert Seager - Dan Lothian *Mike Norton - Ray Auxais *Bert Hogue - Robert Alan Beuth *Ben Mansfield - Christopher Goodman *Meredith McQueen - Kiva Jump *Marshal Jimmy - Dan Wells *Frank Finizio - Frederick Lawrence *Juror 5 - Carol Mansell *Will Fuente - Tony Sancho * Heather Carp - Karly Rothenberg Mackay *Don Bennington - Steve Mize *Detective Cravens - Jonathan Craig Williams *Marshal #2 - Derick Alexander Featured Music Monument by Fossil Collective Gallery Bones ep907-sc5 5379.jpg Bones ep907-sc5 5444.jpg Bones ep907-sc14 4369.jpg Bones ep907-sc29 5047.jpg Bones ep907-sc35 4613.jpg Video Gallery Trivia *Both the title and the premise of the episode is a reference to the Reginald Rose book; 12 Angry Men *The judge, Judge Bruce Cohen, is the same judge from the Season 1 episode "The Man on Death Row" Category:Season 9 Category:Episodes